1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mobile terminal apparatus and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an information distribution service within a specific area has been desired. In order to embody such information distribution service, JP-A-2004-112135 describes a related-art communication system capable of simultaneously providing specific information only to users belonging to a specific group located within a specific area, namely, capable of providing a so-called “broadcast communication service”, and a mobile terminal apparatus capable of receiving the communication service.
However, in accordance with the technical idea described in JP-A-2004-112135, it is required to previously set an identifier corresponding to a use service for each of terminals which receive distribution information. Therefore, users have to take time for an identifier setting operation.
Also, when a total number of users becomes large who enter an area where information can be distributed, there are some possibilities that the information cannot be distributed to all the terminals operated by all of these users. Furthermore, it is not sure whether an area is restricted.